1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to software patches and, more specifically to techniques for providing software patches to a computer system.
2. Related Art
Frequently, it is desirable to provide a software patch to a computer system. For example, an information technology (IT) department of a company may desire to push an emergency software patch to each computer system that is associated with a computer network of the company. In order to successfully push a software patch to each computer system that is associated with a computer network of a company, all computer systems associated with the computer network must be powered-up and in communication with the computer network. In a typical case, one or more computer systems associated with a computer network may not be in communication with the computer network when a software patch is pushed. For example, portable computer systems, such as notebooks, handheld, and laptops, are frequently not in communication with a computer network when employees assigned to the portable computer systems are out of the office. In this case, when a software patch is pushed, an application or operating system (OS) of a portable computer system may not be updated in a timely manner. As such, a portable computer system may experience image problems or data loss due to the software patch not being integrated in the portable computer system.
As is known, Bluetooth™ is a specification for wireless personal area networks (PANs). Bluetooth™ interfaces provide a way for Bluetooth™ enabled devices (such as mobile telephones, modems, headsets, computer systems, printers, digital cameras, and video game consoles) to connect and exchange information. In general, Bluetooth™ interfaces are designed for relatively low-power consumption and relatively short-range communication. Bluetooth™ interfaces are commonly used to transfer files from mobile telephones or personal digital assistants (PDAs) to computers systems.